Blogs on the Internet have been becoming more popular. Blogs are websites where users can read commentaries or news written by their peers. Many users print their favorite blogs to read on the go or share with others. Currently, the users actually print the entire blogs or manually preview and select areas on the website that they wish to print. Both situations lead to a waste of time and paper resources.